(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a related controller, and a related driving (i.e., controlling or operating) method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode display, generally includes a display panel and a driving apparatus for driving (i.e., controlling or operating) the display panel.
The display panel includes a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels connected thereto and arranged substantially in a matrix form.
The signal lines include a plurality of gate lines for transferring gate signals, a plurality of data lines for transferring data voltages, and the like.
Each pixel may include at least one switching element connected to the corresponding gate line and the corresponding data line, at least one pixel electrode connected to the switching element, and a portion of a common electrode overlapping the pixel electrode and configured for receiving a common voltage.
The switching element may include at least one thin film transistor and may be turned on or off according to the gate signal transferred by the gate line to selectively transfer the data voltage transferred by the data line to the pixel electrode. Each pixel may receive a data voltage corresponding to desired luminance information through the switching element. The data voltage applied to the pixel may be represented as a pixel voltage according to a difference between the data voltage and the common voltage, and each pixel may display luminance according to a pixel voltage.
The driving apparatus of the display device includes a graphic controller, a driver, and a signal controller configured for controlling the driver.
The graphic controller may transmit an input image signal (for an image to be displayed) to the signal controller. The input image signal may include luminance information of each pixel, and the luminance information of each pixel may have a predetermined number.
The signal controller may generate a control signal for driving (i.e., controlling) the display panel and may transmit the control signal (together with an image signal) to the driver.
The driver may include a gate driver for generating a gate signal and may include a data driver for generating a data voltage.
A display device may be further configured to display a three-dimensional (3D) image.
In general, binocular parallax may be utilized for implementing a 3D effect at a short distance. In utilizing binocular parallax, different two-dimensional (2D) images may be respectively provided to the left eye and the right eye. When the image provided to the left eye (hereafter referred to as “left eye image”) and the image provided to the right eye (hereafter referred to as “right eye image”) are provided to the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image may be combined in the brain, such that a 3D image having a depth may be perceived.
A stereoscopic 3D image display device may require a viewer to wear glasses, such as shutter glasses or polarized glasses. An autostereoscopic 3D image display device may include an optical system, such as a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier, without requiring a viewer to wear glasses.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.